Wicked Witchcraft
by Ted2011
Summary: It's difficult to forgive someone after they've hurt you, especially if you've never stopped loving them. Plus, it doesn't help if you sleep with said person every chance you get. This story takes place post break-up, Kurt is in NY, Blaine in Ohio. We explore the alluded to "hook-ups", the turmoil that comes with it, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a taste. More to come later.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The house is still, quiet, dark and empty. Empty except for two people secluded behind a closed door. The calm quiet only being disturbed by the distinct rhythmic thumping of a headboard, and muffled moans that left nothing to the imagination.

* * *

"Yes...just - like that," Kurt breathed. He was on the bed, knees spread wide, ass in the air, left hand planted on the mattress while his right held on to the headboard as Blaine eagerly fucked him senseless. It felt amazing, being taken like he was, hard and fast. This coupling felt different though, in a good way. Exciting. Maybe it was the small difference that this time they had waited four long days to have sex. Four days filled with so much foreplay, Kurt still couldn't figure out how they had kept their hands, mouths and dicks off each other. Usually they only ever lasted one day - ten hours - before the clothes came off and one of them was on their back.

Kurt was forced to let go of the headboard when Blaine's hips slammed into him so forcefully. He was now supporting his weight on his forearms, his head grazing the rumpled sheets underneath him. His anal muscles tightening involuntarily, not used to being taken so roughly, but it was something Kurt found out he loved, nonetheless. Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine loved it too, given the way he was currently pounding him into the mattress, and the animalistic grunts leaving Blaine's lips. Kurt was panting hard, perspiration covering his entire body at this point. His shoulders and the side of face were getting up close and personal with the mattress as he was unable to keep himself up any longer.

"Why don't - we do - this - more often?" Blaine panted with every thrust. He was looming over his lovers back, left hand around Kurt's waist, while the other was placed between Kurt's shoulders, keeping him down.

Kurt honestly had no idea why this didn't happen more often when they got together. This was the first time they had fucked fast and hard from the very beginning. It had never been like this when they had first started to date, - not that he didn't love their eager-inexperienced sex, filled with the first time love that they had before - but sometimes Kurt just needed to be fucked. And it was wonderful knowing that Blaine needed it too, given the powerful thrusts that Kurt was receiving at the moment.

"You got me," Kurt gasped, regaining some strength and rested some his weight on his forearms again. Blaine had removed the hand from his back in favor for planting them on the mattress on either side of Kurt as his hips freely pounded into him. Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips digging into the flesh of his hips, and whimpered. He knew that he would have bruises there come morning, and it sent a thrill through his body at the knowledge. Kurt loved knowing he would have physical evidence of this union with Blaine when he would eventually have to go back to New York, but he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, Kurt wanted to enjoy the here and now.

"Ohhh, fuuu- mmm!" Kurt moaned, voice loud and clear, reverberating back at them from the walls of his old bedroom. Blaine had shifted his hips and thrust in particularly deep, his dick hitting Kurt's prostate just right. The jolt of pleasure, that traveled up Kurt's spine and down to his toes, brought his half hard cock back to life, and had him white-knuckling the sheets beneath him. "Right there. Keep fucking me there!" Kurt yelled, trying to gulp in as much air as he could. He didn't realize that having sex in this position, at this rhythm, would leave him this breathless, but he was surprised, yet again at how much he loved it, and it made his pleasure feel ten times better, too.

Blaine grabbed at his hip with his left hand to pick up the momentum in this thrusting, and leaned forward a little. "Where? Right here?" he asked, panting out the words. He grunted with the effort, resting his sweaty head on the apex of Kurt's back. His hot breath somewhat cooling Kurt's overheated skin, making him shiver.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. His cock was rigid again, thankfully. He hadn't realized that having rough sex would have made his erection deflate like it had, but he still had enjoyed the sensations and jolts of pleasure despite that. Now that he was hard again, he was itching to grab his dick and jerk himself to climax, that would only be heightened by the amazing pleasure Blaine was pounding into his ass. It was guaranteed bliss, so before Kurt could convert the thought into action, he found that his hand was almost to his cock before Blaine's own hand had a firm grip around the offending hands wrist.

"Not this time, sweet- Kurt," Blaine panted, his thrusts had slowed down considerably as he put in some effort to restrain Kurt. "I know I can make you cum with just my cock."

Kurt gasped at Blaine's confident remark, successfully making his heart race at the thought. He nodded as much as he could against the mattress, "Okay." The next thing he knew, Blaine had pulled out of him and had him flat on his back in the blink of an eye. His legs spread open, tired from the position they were in before, giving Blaine easy access to crawl up his body and gaze down on him. Kurt saw the lust in those beautiful honey colored eyes, and the...the love. No, this was not the time to dwell on that, there would be time for that later. So he swallowed the excessive saliva that was suddenly in his mouth, and smiled coyly.

Apparently that was all Blaine needed to take action, and swooped down to capture Kurt's lips in a frenzied, passionate kiss.

_**TBC...**_

**A/N2: Hi, everyone! Well, I've taken on another glee-kink-meme fill. It's in the begining stage, so this is practically all I have right now. I would like you hear from you all and get your feedback on this. I hate to ask, but I've never done two fills simultaneously, and I want to know how to divide my time between the two. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here come (pun intended) some sexy times! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt's hands instantly grabbed the back of Blaine's head to keep them connected, his fingers tangling with the soft curls. His head was swimming, Blaine's kiss felt delicious and Kurt let out the groan that he had been holding back, his fingers tightening their hold on Blaine's hair. Blaine whimpered and deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting in and out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's legs found strength again and wrapped themselves around Blaine's hips, connecting their lower bodies and making them both moan.

Kurt was leaking, his erection sleek with precum, and Blaine was in the same boat. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's weight above him, holding him down and keeping him in place, not allowing him to move around. And Kurt loved that, it was a kink that they had both accidentally stumbled upon during their early hook-ups, before it had become a sure thing. He had discovered that he loved being held down during sex, loved how it made him feel, but what Kurt loved the most was knowing that he was being manhandled by a man, taken by a man. The actions he allowed his lover - it was difficult thinking of Blaine like that, but he had to do it - would enhance the illusion, make the experience that much more rich, more invigorating. And this hook-up was not disappointing at all.

Blaine's hips were thrusting freely, his cock grinding down on Kurt's equally erect sex and racking both their bodies with pleasurable shocks. Their hard erections felt amazing rubbing together, making their pleasure escalate, but Blaine knew this was kind of cheating but it felt too good to stop. He had to stop though, the condom that he had on was slipping off and if he was going to go back inside of Kurt, then a fresh new one would be needed.

It was kind of sad that they could no longer go without protection. Blaine wasn't an idiot, he knew that Kurt was seeing other people, and he may have _alluded _to dating casually as well, but it was all lies. Kurt had been the only person that he's had unprotected sex with, and it had felt amazing, liberating and intense. But that was in the past now, because of him Kurt didn't trust him and wasn't going to risk a possible STD for a few romps in bed whenever they saw each other.

That was another thing that hurt Blaine. At first he thought that all their hook-ups would ultimately lead to a reunion, but as time passed and nothing of the sort happened Blaine resigned himself to the idea that they would be fuck buddies. He loved it, but he would love it even more if they were together again, but Blaine was content to still have Kurt in his life, even if it was awkward after they had sex.

Blaine looked over at the nightstand, looking for the spare condoms he had left there. Kurt was clutching his back tightly, his fingers raking his back from his pleasure. Blaine was hard, his erection stiff and slick with the mixture of both their leaking cocks. His balls felt tight, closer to the base of his dick, and he was sure Kurt was in the same boat, but he didn't want this to end just yet. He slowed down his thrust and reached for a condom.

"Why are you slowing?" Kurt asked, a bit perplexed.

"I need a new condom. This one is slipping off and -"

"No, don't, it'll take too long. Just fuck me with the same one." "Are you sure?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, just stop talking and get in me again." Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him down for a kiss, his mouth working Blaine's lips open.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, returning it with equal passion.

"Mmm, you taste as good as always. Now, get in me and fuck me until I scream."

* * *

Kurt smirked as he was pinned to the bed from his wrists by one strong hand, Blaine's other grabbed his cock and guided himself back inside. The sensation of Blaine re-entering him was to die for, feeling that engorged cock glide in and out of him. Kurt squirmed beneath Blaine, his body anxious for what he knew was coming, his breathing raged and perspiration blooming anew over his forehead.

Blaine groaned, hips twitching in surprise as he entered Kurt again. He was shocked that he still felt deliciously tight -even though a few minutes ago he had been in Kurt- but was still pliable enough. He didn't realize how much he missed Kurt's embrace around his sex until he was enveloped in hot heat again. Blaine was slowly loosing control of himself, his thrust getting a little out of hand, the penetrating thrust into Kurt getting rough as his hips began to move of their own accord.

Blaine was sweating freely again, drops of perspiration rolling down the side of his face and down his chest. His breathing was erratic, heart beating like crazy, it might have scared him in any other situation. Blaine was in the zone, nothing could filter in through to his ears, except the loud thumping of the headboard that was only overshadowed by his grunting and Kurt's moaning.

He felt elated knowing that it was him giving Kurt pleasure and no one else, jealousy slightly chasing that previous emotion. And he looked at Kurt, who had his head thrown back exposing his neck and had his eyes closed, obviously in the throws of pleasure. Blaine smirked, he had done that, he had brought Kurt to this moment and it felt wonderful, actively choosing to rid himself of any jealous feelings and pretend, for the moment, that he was the only man in Kurt's life. The only man that got to see Kurt like this.

His balls tightened up, getting ready for release. Blaine speed up his thrust and laid himself over Kurt, his face so close he kiss him, and he did, swooping in for a passionate and forceful kiss. He accommodated the angle of his thrusts by lifting one of Kurt's legs, draping it over his shoulder and pounded into Kurt, chasing release. One particularly deep thrust had Kurt screaming, his nails digging painfully into Blaine's back.

"You like that? My cock nice and deep inside you?" Blaine had no idea where that had come from. He usually wasn't that bold with his dirty talk. But he was happy to embrace the moment.

"Fuck, yes!" Kurt's whole body was vibrating, a sure sign that he was about to cum.

"You close, baby?" Blaine asked. Damn it! He was trying to rid his vocabulary of pet names whenever he was around Kurt. He couldn't, shouldn't, do it anymore. It was particularly difficult to do that during sex, where he was prone to use endearments. But he shook those worries away, instead focusing on the task at hand: making Kurt scream out his orgasm.

"Yess! Fa-faster!"

Blaine was relieved, he couldn't hold out any longer. Knowing that he could tip Kurt over the edge before he allowed himself any pleasure, Blaine sped up his efforts. This time the banging of the headboard was louder than their moans. With one last thrust, that had him balls deep, Kurt exploded, streaks of warm cum painting his stomach and chest.

"Fuuck…Blaiiine!"

The tightening around his cock after Kurt's orgasm only allowed Blaine a few more thrusts, before he emptied himself inside Kurt. He laid himself on top of Kurt, half his body weight resting on the bed. They were both too preoccupied enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms to care about the awkward, post-sex talks that were ever present now a days.

Kurt laid limp on the bed, his eyes half-cast, enjoying some after shocks from his release. He rolled over, draping himself over Blaine, keeping them connected and snuggled into Blaine. He was falling asleep, Blaine judged by the way his breathing began to even out. They rarely fell asleep together after sex, and it never ended well, for either of them. But Blaine was too tired to get up and leave while Kurt slept. It was a dick move, he knew, but they had both done it in the past, so Blaine figured they were both cowards in the end.

Blaine jostled Kurt before he was too deep in sleep, "Let me pull out."

"Hmm, no. Like you in me." Those were the last coherent words out of Kurt's mouth before he disconnected from the conscious world. Blaine shrugged and nestled in, covering their exposed bodies with the light sheets.

As Blaine felt the heaviness of sleep encase him, he thought, maybe he would stay until morning and finally have a heart-to-heart with Kurt, it was way overdue anyway. They needed to hash it out, talk, get their issues out in the open. Blaine wanted a relationship again, but that would only happen if they talked. So far they had yet to deal with anything. One of them had to break the ice, start the ball rolling and Blaine suspected that Kurt wouldn't take the leap. He was the one who had to man up if he wanted Kurt back. He just hoped he was brave enough to do it.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling sore but sated. He stretched his arms over his head and extended his legs, feeling his bones pop. He rolled over onto his side, eyes still closed, searching for a pillow to hug, hoping to fall asleep. As his hand found a cool pillow, he dragged it to him and placed his cheek on it, and felt the unmistakable texture of paper.

His eyes snapped open to find a piece of paper. A note from Blaine. He felt a relief that was quickly followed by disappointment as he took the letter and opened it.

_Had a great night, thanks. Until next time._

_- B.A._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! This is just a filler chapter, but it's a good one. Kurt calls Santana to ask for advice after he read the note that Blaine left him. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I haven't even seen him, and it's pushing six days now." His muffled reply over his cell phone sounded a bit stressed, more than it should be.

"Well, to be fair lady lips, it is the 'standard' operating procedure you two seem to work on whenever you hook-up." Santana sounded a little too pleased with her response, knowing it would irritate Kurt to no end.

"Can you please not call me names when I'm asking for advice here?" Kurt snapped, already on edge with these damned feelings for his ex that wouldn't go away.

"Yeah, sure, Hummel," Santana replied reluctantly, then continued, "What do you want me to say? It's not like he has to see you after you've bumped uglies."

"Must you be so crude, Santana?"

"Have I ever been any other way?" she said, a smile clear in her voice.

"And I love you're crude honesty …. . well, most of the time anyway." He couldn't hide his amusement. Santana had oddly become a great friend after she had installed herself in their apartment. The event that had fortified their bond was their equal dislike of Brody. After that, Kurt had another best friend to add to his list. At this moment he was glad for that friendship.

"Of course you love me, how could you not? So, back to your boy."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment, glad that she wasn't able to see him.

"He's not mine anymore." His words heavy with a sadness that he didn't want to analyze, or think too hard on.

"Well, in some way he's yours because you can't resist fucking him every time you two breathe the same air." Santana snapped, exasperation lacing her words.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled, cheeks heating at her frank words about his sex life, "We don't do …. well, I mean, it's not like- Not _every_ time…" Kurt trailed off, whispering under his breath just loud enough for Santana to hear, "_Can't help myself_."

"Well, it's not like I blame you. I mean who could resist that ass?"

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed, pretending to be shocked, but in reality he completely agreed with her. Blaine did have a great ass.

Santana just snickered, she loved getting a rise out of Kurt because he was so easy to get riled up. She cleared her throat to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape her before she got them back on track.

"Okay, so, what are you going to do? I mean, that note was very vague but it also implied that he would be down to having sex with you again….so, what's the problem here?" she asked, really wanting to help Kurt out.

"I don't know. That night was different, it _felt _different. I thought he felt that way too, but I guess it was just me. I mean, we actually slept together -which is odd-, and it felt like the old times when we were a couple. It felt right." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, remembering his most recent encounter with Blaine. He had hoped that the following morning they would get to talk things out, but like always, he had been disappointed. If only he'd had the courage that night and made his intentions clear, he was sure that Blaine would have stayed. But that was it in the past now, he couldn't change it - as much as he wanted to now, it was done.

"How different? Wasn't it just sex?"

"Yes and no. The sex was hot, rough, but I felt the love he still has for me and I couldn't help but respond. I felt our old connection spark between us, and I fell in love with him all over again." Kurt got up from the couch in his father's living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. He wanted to lay down and cuddle something. This was his reaction most of the time when he thought of Blaine. He wanted Blaine's warm embrace, his caresses, hugs, his soft kisses. Kurt wanted the loveable, dotting Blaine. But it was a whole different story when he saw him in person. Those time all he wants is the lust he feels, rough hands all over his body, demanding kisses, and yes…the sex - the crazy, awesome sex.

Damn his confusing, treacherous feelings, damn them!

As the door closed quietly behind him, Kurt crossed the short distance to his bed and flopped down on it, laying down on his side and curling up with a pillow.

"Damn, Kurt, you've got it bad!"

"That's just it, I never stopped. Even when I felt hurt, angry, depressed, betrayed and disappointed, I never stopped loving him. I tried to, but I hardly tried at all."

"Well, shit, this is worse than I thought. It's gonna take something big to-"

Kurt shot up from his prostrate position, alarmed at what Santana was thinking of doing. "No, it's not going to take anything, big or small, no. Just stop, don't meddle. I just want someone to unload to and get advice on how to navigate this situation while I'm here." Kurt hoped that his plea would get Santana to stop any intervention she had planned. Her scheming hardly ever ended well, and he wanted to avoid any more heartache.

"But Kurt, you obviously want him back, and now that you're in Ohio, you can fix things."

" I just have two more weeks left before classes start again. There's not point in doing anything about it if I'm going to leave him behind." He rubbed at his eyes, they felt dry and achy. He heard the garage door open, his dad and Carole were back.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Santana heard the longing in Kurt's voice, and it clashed violently with what he was saying.

"I'm sure. I have to go help with dinner. Thanks for listening, San."

"Okay, and no problem, Hummel."

"Bye, and take care of the apartment."

"I will. Bye." She clicked the end button and once she was sure the line had disconnected she looked through her contacts for the one person she knew would help her out with no questions asked. She found the name and hit send, waiting impatiently as the other phone connected. After four rings the line was picked up.

"Santana?" A confused male voice said.

"Don't sound so surprised Puckerman," she sighed, "Listen, I need your help with something."

"I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Come on, Puck. Don't you want to help me get the Hobbit and Hummel back together?" Santana smirked, she knew that just mentioning those two would get Puck to agree to anything she had planned. He was a sucker for those two idiots.

"My boys? I'm in!" he shouted. The glee in his voice had Santana smiling. Now that she had a partner in crime, the ball could start rolling.

"Great."

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading. Until we meet again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I kind of got sidetracked with the shocking and sad news of Cory's passing. I hope everyone is doing okay and remembering him as the happy, funny and kind person that he was, may he rest in peace. Now, on to a happier topic: this new chapter! Again, I know it took me a while, but it's finally here, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All through dinner, Kurt had been mulling over the conversation he'd had with Santana. He hated to admit it, but she was right about one thing: Blaine wanted him back, plain and simple. Kurt wanted him too, no doubt about it. It was just difficult to figure out how to deal, or how to navigate this unique situation.

For one thing, Kurt had never had to deal with hooking up with Blaine and then still be in the same state for a few more weeks. It just never came up. Usually it was a one or two day stay, so he never had to deal with their situation for too long. And now that he had to confront the precarious turn of events that came with fucking an ex and having to see said lover again. Well, it was safe to say that Kurt was at a loss for what to do.

"Everything okay there, buddy?" Burt asked, as he helped Kurt and Carole clear the table.

"Wha- um… yeah, everything's good dad." Kurt tried to muster up enough energy to give his father a smile after being yanked out of his pessimistic thoughts about his situation with Blaine. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you weren't talkin' a mile a minute about what you've been doing in New York, like you usually do every time you come to visit."

Crap! Had he been that obvious? Kurt thought that the meal had gone well, he had even chimed in and commented on everyone's day. Clearly his dad had seen through his carefully constructed façade - Finn and Carole hadn't lived with him long enough to detect such subtleties to his moods, so he could still fool them.

"Uhh, I - I didn't want to bore everyone with more stories of my life in New York, that's all." Oh, that was a good lie! Yeah…that sounded like a good reason for why he had been so quiet during dinner. Maybe his dad would buy it. It seemed credible enough of a reason, this was going to work!

Oh, who was he kidding, this was his dad he was talking about. He could sniff out a lie before it even crossed Kurt's mind, for cryin' out loud!

"Don't lie to me, Kurt, it's never worked before, and I'm not going to let you slide by this time 'round."

And, Bingo! Well, at least he tried his best to avoid this discussion. It was bound to happen anyway, and Kurt really did need to have someone else to talk to about Blaine. Santana was good and all, but sometimes he needed _really good _advice.

"I - I've got to go help Carole with the dishes, dad," Kurt stuttered. He busied himself with the last remaining dishes still on the table.

"Don't worry 'bout that. Carole can manage." He steered Kurt to the empty living room and sat him on the couch, he himself sat on the edge of the coffee table. Great, this meant that Kurt was only in for a 'check-up' rather than a full-on discussion about the meaning of life.

"It's about Blaine, isn't it?" Burt asked, a slight smile curving the corner of his mouth.

"How did you know?" Kurt's eyes bulged at the question that had come at him from left field. His heart beat double-time just at the mere mention of _his_ name. Shit! Santana had been right, he had it bad.

"That far-off look in your eyes comes from one of two things; either you're upset that you didn't get some clothes thing on sale, or that you had some kind of fight with Blaine," Burt said with a slight smug tone to his voice. He knew he was right on the money, and it was always fun to get one up on his clever son.

Damn his dad and his psychic abilities. At least he hadn't rubbed it in with an, 'Am I right?'. His father had graciously spared him that humiliation.

"Well, we didn't actually have a fight, per say," Kurt grumbled and sighed, as he slumped on the arm of the sofa. His eyes began to burn with the threat of oncoming tears. Great, just what he needed, to ball like a baby in front of his dad about his ex-boyfriend. Could the situation get any more pathetic?

"We got together a few days ago - six to be exact, but his dad didn't need that piece of info- and he hasn't called me since then." Kurt couldn't help the slight crack in his voice as he relegated his situation to his father.

"If it wasn't a fight, then it was a disagreement." It was a fact not a question. Kurt had to give his father credit. Burt knew him well.

"Yeah, you could say that." Kurt had his eyes closed, his body still slumped over, and hoped that by not seeing the pity or concern on his dads face, then he wouldn't feel the need to elaborate. Mostly, Kurt was trying not to crack under pressure.

Burt rubbed the crease that had formed between his brows, as he tried hard not to force the truth out of his son. Kurt's romantic entanglements were a delicate matter, and if it revolved around Blaine, it was even more so. Burt rested his elbows over his knees, clasped his hands together and took a deep breath before he said, "Whatever your disagreement with Blaine may be, it's not going to resolve itself if neither of you takes the first step and makes first contact," Burt straightened up, hands now covering his knee caps, "It's not like either of you to go so long without talking. So, Kurt, if you're feeling so bad about it that you're not acting like yourself, then gather up your courage and do something about it. There's no time like the present, right?" Burt smiled at his son, technically and adult, but who would always be his baby boy, no matter how many years passed that said otherwise.

At hearing the word _courage_, a word that meant so much to him, Kurt knew that his father was right. If Blaine wasn't willing to make contact first, then there was nothing stopping Kurt from doing so. His heart beat loudly within his ribcage and his palms began to sweat, the cell phone in his pocket burning to be put to use.

"You're right, dad, thanks." Kurt smiled at his dad, one that wasn't forced, and stood up. He bent over to give him a quick hug, that was returned with love and warmth, before Kurt shot up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Anytime, buddy," Burt whispered after his son.

Once safely locked in his room, Kurt opened up a new text.

**To: Blaine ( 7:43pm) **

**Why have you been so silent?**

Kurt waited impatiently for a response, checking every two seconds for a reply, even though he new his phone would chime with a new text. After five long minutes he got a response.

_**To: Kurt (7:48pm)**_

_**Was I? I didn't think you expected me to talk.**_

**To: Blaine (7:50pm)**

**Of course I expected to hear from you. Why would you think I wouldn't?**

_**To: Kurt (7:52pm)**_

_**Idk? It just felt that way.**_

**To: Blaine (7:55pm)**

**How would you know that? You left w/o waking me, AND left a weird note, too!**

Blaine could be oblivious at times, but this was just too much. It was cute when it didn't directly affect Kurt, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Kurt was getting impatient, it had been roughly ten minutes without a reply from Blaine.

_**To: Kurt (8:05pm)**_

_**You didn't give me much choice, Kurt.**_

**To: Blaine (8:06pm)**

**How was that?**

_**To: Kurt (8:07pm)**_

_**It was the situation. It felt different.**_

Different. So he had felt it too. His reaction and silence for the past six days seemed like Blaine's '_different'_ didn't concur with Kurt's '_different_' at all. They really needed a one-on-one conversation before things got more misconstrued.

**To: Blaine (8:07pm)**

**We need to talk.**

_**To: Kurt (8:07pm)**_

_**Maybe later. I have to go.**_

**To: Blaine (8:08pm)**

**Okay.**

Kurt felt a pang at the obvious rejection. It was clear that he had somehow hurt Blaine during their night of debauchery, he just wished he knew how. He wanted to fix this, had to fix it. It was more important now that Kurt had acknowledged his true feelings. He wasn't going to hide behind his hurt and anger at being cheated on, that had faded long ago.

Kurt wanted Blaine back in his life again, wanted to be a couple and not just fuck buddies, and he only had two weeks to woe Blaine. He was going to do it right, or he wasn't Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**a/n2: I hope you all enjoyed that, and I'm happy for your continued interest and support. :)**


End file.
